Total publications (212) are available at http://depamphilislab.nichd.nih.gov/ For FY17 - FY18 1. Vassilev A and DePamphilis ML, Links between DNA Replication, Stem Cells, and Cancer, Genes, 2017, 8:45; doi:10.3390/genes8020045. Open access journal. 2. Adler-Wailes DC, Kramer JA, DePamphilis ML. Geminin Is Essential for Pluripotent Cell Viability During Teratoma Formation, but Not for Differentiated Cell Viability During Teratoma Expansion. Stem Cells Dev. 2017 Feb 15;26(4):285-302. PMID:27821018, PMC5312595. 3. Ullah R, Dar S, Ahmad T, de Renty C, Usman M, DePamphilis ML, Faisal A, Shahzad-Ul-Hussan S, Ullah Z (2018). CDK1 inhibition facilitates formation of syncytiotrophoblasts and expression of human Chorionic Gonadotropin. Placenta 66, 57-64. https://doi.org/10.1016/j.placenta.2018.05.003.